yahoo_korea_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12 - Double Trouble
Synopsis Kuku and Yaya gets in major trouble in school! Plot Mondays to Kuku and Yaya are the most horrible days of the week. Not only that they have to go to school, but their teacher and classmates are in a bad mood. As always, Yaya and Kuku catches the bus to school, and what they have noticed is that everyone on the bus was in a surprisingly good mood. Yaya tries not to wave in despair, neither Kuku. But to the two couldn't help but notice that their seat was taken, as always they sit in the front of the bus. Kuku have gotten in the most angriest mood ever. Forcing their fiends out of their seat and nearly got put off the bus. Kuku and Yaya have despair and depressions going on inside of them. Kuku then comes up with a very crazy idea. Telling Yaya that him and her could prank anyone at school that might be in a bad mood. Yaya's frown turned upside down when she heard Kuku say those exact words. Once they have gotten into school the plan they thought of (mainly Kuku) was not going to work because everyone in the schoolhouse was joyful happy and pleasured. They still wanted to do it. The Duo ran as fast as lightning while pouring soap and water on the floors, making the school hallways slippery and wet. A few kids saw Kuku and Yaya in a happy prankful mood, but didn't know what they were planning. When the kids got into the classroom, their teacher Ms. Young-Soo was sitting at her desk, resting. Kuku and Yaya told the class not to make any type of sound when they come in the classroom. They did as they were told. Besides, what can Kuku and Yaya do to piss off the teacher? Kuku took the chalk of multi-colored and wrote "Follow me on Twitter @Igotyourboyfriend" on the board. Yaya couldn't help but snicker and holding her laughter in when Kuku wrote this. Yaya took the white chalk and wrote "I Love To Waste The Teacher's Time" in all caps as well. Chalk in hand they purposely dropped it on the floor waking the teacher up 5 minutes before class started. The teacher noticed that Kuku and Yaya were sitting in the wrong seats and that inappropriate writing was on the board. Top of that a girl in the class told Ms. Young-Soo that The Duo also wet the floor on purpose. Kuku and Yaya was later sent to the principle's office and has gotten 3 days of detention in school from 2:35 till 5:30. That was me in my old days :) Lesson Let's just take this as a lesson; Pranks can be fun, at school or at home. But don't do it when people or around or if someone can get hurt. There's a such thing as taking it too far ya know. Release Date July 27, 3:24 p.m. Made In America , Filmed in Korea Rating Because it was released on Television the ratings were TV-Y7 to TV-14 Korea; T (+12) Japan; T+ (+14) China; K+ (+9) America: TV-14 (+14)